<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As The Rush Comes by Tales_of_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045209">As The Rush Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae'>Tales_of_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ikemen Series - Fandom, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bathtub Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at a nightclub with your friend Theodorus Van Gogh. The problem is, you want to be more than friends. Does he feel the same? Hell yes. Change is bound to happen. And it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodorus van Gogh (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PS: look at this asterisks to know which song/lyrics is playing in the background and play the song as you read</p><p>Club Music Playlist  </p><p>*Kiss you by Nadia Ali<br/>**Down to Love (Kyau &amp; Albert Remix) by Armin Van Buuren feat. Ana Criado<br/>***Still I Wait (Richard Durand’s In Search of Sunrise Remix) by Jonas Steur feat. Jennifer Rene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*I'd wake up, and make love to you if I had you, I would touch you so much, but I'm not allowed to…  Nadia Ali, bless her heart, was only adding salt to your wounds. You were already feeling salty enough for feeling the way you did and she didn’t make it any better. Why were you salty? While the song went on and on about how the vocalist just needed to wait for the perfect moment to kiss the one she wanted to show love to, you were here lamenting pathetically over Theodorus Van Gogh, the man that occupied your every waking thought and dream… and most recent fantasies.</p><p>The music was thrumming loudly in your ears, the discographies selected by this particular local DJ was always to your liking. The rhythmic beat of trance sending the club-goers into an ephemeral state of rapture as the dancefloor flocked with writhing bodies, the scent of alcohol, sweat and sex heady in the air. Were people living in some sort of state of drought? The thirst was real… and so palpable. You were not one to judge, you felt it too.</p><p>Thud… Thud… Thud…</p><p>Was that the music or your pulse? You couldn’t tell anymore.</p><p>*Would you pretend, we're only friends, if I kissed you, At least I can dream of you in a scene, when I'd kiss you.</p><p>You’ve dreamed of so many scenes, in so many different locations and in all of them, you were in the most compromising situations and positions. Holy fuck, just thinking about how those icy blue eyes staring into you while he lazily ran his tongue over his swollen lips, the ones you wanted to kiss and bite so damn much, that chiseled body of his positioned between your… No.. No… You told yourself you wouldn’t go there but your mind couldn’t help but wander.  The song had just been coaxing you to act on your impulses and you covered your ears, just to keep Nadia from tempting you more than you already were.</p><p>How many months has it been since the incident?</p><p>The office hottie, Arthur Conan Doyle, had thrown an extravagant birthday bash in his so-called crib, and to your own surprise, the man had exquisite taste and the entire thing was planned immaculately. Who had been his wingman during the entire process? The hot mister that was your companion at the club for the night. That was how, when and where you met him, much to your dismay.</p><p>You heard that things had gotten hot and heavy between you during that birthday party and you were literally flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried into Arthur’s bedroom. Things had gotten that heated… However, big emphasis on the word “heard” cause you unfortunately don’t remember jackshit from that fateful night and cursed yourself all the time for this.</p><p>His hands roughly groping you and his lips fiercely crashing down on yours… The things that could’ve happened… The things you could’ve done… You could ONLY imagine. Imagine, yes. Remember, no. The heavens indisputably had some mocking plot to make you miserable. Miserable? You definitely were. After that night, you were thrown into the friendzone. With a capital F.</p><p>Pining after a man that wouldn’t lay a finger on you unless it was to ruffle your hair like some puppy. You almost got your chance at some type of romance in your uneventful life… Still, things only got interesting when that asshole suddenly showed up, but it wasn’t like you were actually willing to admit that to him. You’d rather swallow his… Brain and heart, focus. Libido and hormones, get the fuck away.</p><p>*He wants me… He wants me not… I want everything he’s got.</p><p>Shut it, Nadia. You were already drowning in heaps of doubt and you’ve clearly… clearly had enough of her feeding you more fantasies and unlawful and excessively unadulterated thoughts and you were doubting yourself already. And what you decided to do? Drink yourself into oblivion, accompanied by the vexing perpetrator who had just gotten back from the men’s room.   It was admiration and pining time for you. As he slowly approached you with long and sure strides, Theodorus was, is and will always be probably the most gorgeous, handsome piece of eye-candy that you’ve ever laid your eyes on and you were 99.99% sure that this statement was your true and unbiased opinion.</p><p>Beige dress pants hugged the length of those legs that carried him, giving you the chance to drool over the definition of his stature that you could see thanks to the tightness of the fabric, emphasizing a bit too much for your liking on his… No, don’t go there. Heat flooded your reddened cheeks as your thoughts scrambled wildly in your mind as he found his seat next to you.   That’s always where you found yourselves. Together. Always. You get along so well. It’s bound to be this way, right?   The string of fate and the butterflies of time managed to find a way to bring you together. While your internal ruminations besieged your mind, a rich baritone touched your ears, unmistakably his. “We probably should leave soon. I don’t want to suffocate in this clothed orgy.” You shot him an inquisitive look, silently asking him to elaborate on his point. “You look like you’re about to melt in that pretty little dress of yours, Hondje. I’d rather hop to any pub or have a drink at that klootzak’s place and deal with his moaning than this. At least his place isn’t as filthy as this hellish kennel.”</p><p>“You talk like an old man, Theo. Why don’t we just try to live a little?” He simply gave you a glare, a response that you knew very well. He wasn’t going to waste his breath on such mundane frivolities. It seemed that you would have to take the drinking party elsewhere. Clubs were clearly not Theo’s favourite destination.</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle at this man’s dog analogies. As much as they pissed the shit out of you… Wait. Rewind. Did he just compliment what you were wearing...? He noticed?</p><p>For the first time in a while, you decided to try “letting loose” and go for something different. You would usually go for something, more like, anything black but today was different. In celebration of whatever weird feeling and eccentricity that came over you, you decided to go for a skimpy off-the-shoulder purple dress that kissed every curve of your luscious form, barely reaching the top of your mid-thigh and pushed your bosom in a way that accentuated your cleavage. You felt hot and you wanted to feel hot too.</p><p>**It's down to love tonight, This is where we are, As we turn into the light, Let’s make it last...</p><p>On any other day, Down to Love would’ve been one of your favourite songs to listen to but definitely not today. You were clearly not down to any kind of love. This is not where you wanted to be and you didn’t want this to last. You growled under your breath, enough to have Theodorus, the man of the hour… no, he was the man of your every-fucking-day and your every-goddamn-dream and fantasy, tilt his head to the side to cast a judging gaze at you, raising an arched eyebrow with a silent what-the-fuck is wrong with you.</p><p>There was so much that was wrong with you and he was the cause of it all. The prime suspect. The only one, this maddeningly handsome asshole.</p><p>Lips slick with moisture, your eyes lingered a little too long on the inviting gleam before you attempted to relax in your seat, while Theo remained hunched apathetically over the bar counter, nursing his drink thoughtlessly. Both of you were so accustomed to whatever it was that you were doing, you fell into a pattern that soon began to feel more like a ritual. You couldn’t even remember how you became his drinking buddy but there was something that Arthur said once… Both of you were not the type to party hard so it made it hard for him to have fun with the both of you, even though Theo and him spent an obscene amount of time together.   You were kindred spirits. That was a fact.</p><p>Being around him made it hard to breathe. You noticed that not only the first button of his shirt was open, but now, the second one was too, giving you a good look of impeccably sculpted pectorals, his skin shining under the epilepsy-inducing lights of the nightclub while drops of sweats meandered down to places unknown, unexplored… and desired. With one arm propped on the counter and leaning his full weight to one side, his form was completely angled towards you and his eyes roamed appraisingly over your provocative dress and your overall physique. You knew that look, you’ve seen it before. It was the same way he scrutinized and examined art.</p><p>His gaze was now posed on your thighs, your dress hiked up even more on your silky skin as you crossed and uncrossed your legs restlessly. “Looking at something, big guy? My eyes are up here. You’ve been checking me out since we got here.” you quipped with a smirk. “Hm?” he hummed, as if you had ripped him away from the depth of his thoughts. You could see a faint blush on the top of his cheekbones… It was clearly only a sign of inebriation. Right?</p><p>“Oh, I was just wondering who you’re trying to seduce.” he replied blankly before continuing. “You wouldn’t need to dress up like this to impress me.” His tongue swiped over his lower lip, wettening it before throwing his head back, draining his glass of whiskey and turning his body away, leaving you perplexed by his words.  What… What exactly did he mean by that? </p><p>Shaking your thoughts away, you had enough wine in your system to finally get the words spilling from your lips. “Theo… Wanna dance?” Those three words prickled his ear drums and he turned to look at you with a judging smirk. “Is it playtime, Hondje?” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms at his expected remark, climbing off your bar stool and tapping your heeled foot on the black tile beneath you. Looking at him expectantly, your heart clenched, momentarily regretting your decision to build up the courage to take the first step. He was bound to embarass you somehow.</p><p>“I’m sure you can find lots of other pups and mutts to play with in that disgusting pile of bodies.” An affronted expression washed over his handsome face and you resisted the need to slap his smugness away. You began to tremble slightly and snapped at him “You suck, Theo!”. His reaction made you freeze for a second. His eyes were taking you in, gliding over your body from head to toe before locking with yours. “Would you like to take me for a test drive? Are you in heat, Hondje?” he practically purred.</p><p>“Fuck you, Theo.” Was he capable of doing anything but frustrate (and arouse) you? You could feel an intense heat building inside of you, your heart beating angrily in your chest as you seethed from his response. You blinked, completely outraged and offended as he dared to freaking chuckle at your contained outburst.</p><p>“You wish. Now, can you go bark at someone else and let me enjoy my bloody drink?” Not wanting to give him more of your precious time, you actually flipped him the bird this time, scowling at him in disbelief, all that wine in your blood giving way for your tongue to sharpen as the night went on. “Do you always have to be such an ass?”</p><p>The ear-splitting grin on Theo’s face suddenly transformed into a smirk… and a scowl? when a young man behind you asked you to dance. You couldn’t really register what the guy was saying. Something along the lines of “ I don’t know if he’s just stupid or blind” and honestly, you kind of agreed with him. As much as Theodorus Van Gogh was a genius at what he did, he was stupid for not giving in to you. You were ready to give him… your everything. You were in deep shit, being so in love with a man who would possibly not return your affections? He looked like the incarnation of heartbreak and didn’t that just make you giddy? Being around him almost made you… sarchotic.</p><p>Sarchotic or not. Now you had his full attention.</p><p>Those ocean blue eyes were trained on you, an unfamiliar predatorial aura reverberating from him, still seeping through Theodorus’ attempt to enshroud it with the negligible quirk of those lips, that half-smile that you knew too well. If he wanted a show, he’s gonna be getting one. Not that you really cared whether he enjoyed it or not, but the least you could do is actually enjoy the company of the… You looked at your newly appointed dance partner, who had just lead you to the dancefloor, to evaluate him.</p><p>Okay, he wasn’t too bad: a bit shorter and less muscular than Theo but his hair were waves of chocolate brown that were simply asking to be threaded through and pulled.   You beamed at your partner, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through your blood, knowing that the handsome Dutch man had his eyes on you and you were going to put a damn show. Wait, it wasn’t a show. You were doing this for you. You didn’t give a fuck and just wanted to have some fun. Looking at the cutie in front of you, you raised your arms in the air and jumped to the beat of the music, body-rolling as you let the sinful rhythm of your racing thoughts lead your every movement.</p><p> ***I wanted it, I needed it, I love the way your skin felt upon my skin, And I thought you felt the same but you threw me away, Threw me away and still</p><p>The man in front of you was definitely getting into the groove, slowly inching close to you and you were more than ready to welcome him. Your hands that were in the air were now resting on his shoulders, your fingers finding the inviting chocolate strands of his hair. His hands were on both sides of your hips, claiming control over the frantic sway of your hips, matching the booming tempo that filled the room. You licked your lips and bit them, feeling your heart race as you snuck a quick look at the bar counter, the expression on Theodorus’ face was absolutely feral… and bloodthirsty.</p><p>Good thing you had bitten your lips because you were about to let out an obscene moan as he looked like he was ready to slam you into a wall and fuck you senseless, growling in your ear: You’re already so wet for me, Hondje, so ready for me to slide inside you…. You’ve been teasing me all damn night and when I stuff you with my cock, make you mine… You’ll be screaming my name.   A looming presence was suddenly behind you, a hand gripping your hip and forcefully pulling you away from the “cutie”. You had absolutely no idea what happened, when it happened and how it happened. You could’ve sworn that you heard something along the lines of “She’s mine” but it was most probably your brain playing tricks on you. Or not.</p><p>“Are you trying to play games with me, Knabbeltje?” His heavy hand on your hip clenched tightly, his fingertips digging in your soft flesh while you drank in the rumble of his voice in your ear, velvety smooth yet deep enough to shake you to the bone, capable of making your knees buckle in weakness. You fought the temptation to rub your legs together and continued the lascivious sway of your hips from side to side in a rhythm that was your own and one that Theodorus would come to learn.</p><p>Cutie, who? Theodorus was the only person you knew. All your senses acutely aware of him and he made sure of that. Only a breath of air seperated your bodies yet, he was so close but still felt so far before he yanked your back brusquely, your back hitting the vast plain of his chest and the softness of your derriere grazing his crotch. You closed your eyes and hummed with a nonchalant tone, your back arching as you reached your arms behind you, gripping Theo by his nape and threading your digits leisurely through his chestnut locks.</p><p>“You really want to know, hm?” You crooned and he tensed briefly but soon relaxed behind you, one hand caressing the curve of your hips, his hold on you was firm and steady, making you feel the heat radiating from his body and enveloping you with the scent of his cologne mixed with whiskey, intoxicating you even more than the wine you drank.</p><p>One of his large hands snakes up the curve of your waist, lightly grazing the side of your soft mound and trailing up your neck and resting there. He rolled his hips against yours, your body following his every moment as he dictated your every single motion. The warmth of his breath tickled your ear as he crooned sultrily in your ear. “I could eat you all up, Knabbeltje… right fucking now.”</p><p>***I don't wanna feel rejection, don't wanna have no regrets… Is this a good decision or will you look for someone else? Leave me all by myself...</p><p>“Is that so?” you could hear your own smile in your voice and could hear an inherent raspiness in it too. Your thoughts swiveled with yearning and your judgement was clouded by your love for this man… and your inebriation. Your mutual ministrations continued as he grinded his hips at an excruciating pace, drawing out the torture that you were both suffering from. His long fingers were now teasing the column of your neck, careening over your sensitive skin and sending shivers up and down your spine. Slowly, he wrapped his hand on your neck, pressing only lightly and bit the tip of your earlobe before sucking on it, letting his tongue glide over its seams. “I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. You want me to repeat myself?”</p><p>“I didn’t say any such thing, Theodorus.” You dared to use his full name, intentionally triggering him. His grip tightened on your neck and warm breath caressing your ear. “I’m not all bark like you.” He truly thought that you were all bark but you were prepared and intended to do lots of biting, now that he was so near. You tightened your grip on his strands, making him groan in response. “I hate that you make me feel this way.” you breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the tightening of anticipation rousing in your chest.</p><p> “Enlighten me… What kind of way do I make you feel, hm?” It was now his turn to tease you.   “You know how I feel about you…” you pouted, grudgingly taking a sharp inhale before you carried on with this morphed, semblance of a confession. “You keep… you keep messing with my head, Theo.”</p><p>“You’re doing much worse to me, mijn liefste.” Oh God, you didn’t know what he said but you were positive that it was not some dog related insult and your heart drummed even harder in your chest. Why did this man have so much control over you? His voice was like whiskey and chocolate, dark, decadent and  heavy with yearning, a blazing fire in your core, an excited tremor coursed through your veins like lightning, but not once did you rush the wicked to and fro of your hips, brushing your softness against the harsh ropes of sinew that made him the Adonis that he was.</p><p>Your cheeks were rosy as the pink dusk that painted clear skies and he saw that as you twisted your chest to look back and up at him. His fierce stare reflected in your glimmering eyes, your pupils dilating clearly, making them appear almost darkened in their shade. It would be blasphemous to say that Theodorus was anything but completely mesmerizing. “Don’t give me those eyes, Knabbeltje... or I promise I’ll take you here and now.”</p><p>***I love to see you smile, I love, my love…</p><p>As much as the thought had you reeling, you wanted the awaited spectacle to be a private one. Gazing straight in his almost glowing orbs of sapphire, he had the look of a man who was born ready to ravage you and rearrange your insides. Leaning down, he drawled against your lips with a huskiness that sent you into a frazzled state of need.</p><p>“When I fuck you, I’m going to make sure you always remember it. The only thing that’s gonna spill from those pretty lips is my name.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Greater Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the events of the night unfold, you finally find yourself at Theo’s apartment. Tension is high and your bodies are hot. Would this be the night you finally leave the friendzone? What happens after that...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madonna was so right. Time goes by so damn slowly. You always wondered why that song always pissed you off and now, you knew why.</p><p>It was so hard to breathe. The air is suffocating even as the cold breeze hits while you were speed walking out of the club. If only you could tear the dress off yourself, you definitely would’ve. It was so hot in there. It was so hot whenever he was near. The dress barely covered you but still, you were both denying yourselves the pleasure of even kissing one another.</p><p>The possibility of both of you just losing yourself and succumbing to the overflowing desire that built up from months worth of sexual tension and frustration. Your chest felt so tight and your entire body was trembling with anticipation and excitement, as Theodorus laced his fingers with yours tightly, guiding you from the club to his apartment, which happened to be only a few blocks away.</p><p>Tonight, you were going to have the best sex of your life.</p><p>No… tonight would mark the day where you would continue to have the most incredible and mind-blowing sex of your life.</p><p>That’s not right. Tonight, you’ll be getting the best you’ve ever had, ever will have. Why? You looked to your side, at the criminally handsome man that was holding your hand and leading you with a determination that you’ve seen before, when he talks about his passion for art…</p><p>He wasn’t the type to express himself and you’ve spent enough time to be able to read in between the lines, the subtleties in his behaviour and especially… his expression. You always knew that you were hopelessly in love with this man… but never thought it was this bad. You were smitten, whipped and… insert every other word you can find in a thesaurus that would indicate that you were beyond prepared to sell your soul to Lucifer just to be with Theodorus.</p><p>The only thoughts whirling in your head were of him and you couldn’t stop staring at him. Your cheeks might have turned into a pair of tomatoes if he actually caught but you didn’t give any fucks. Whatsoever. Yes, you might have been a bit inebriated, big squint on the “a bit” part but you were sober enough to be aware of everything that happened, was happening and was about to happen. Thrilled wouldn’t begin to describe how you were feeling, especially when you’ve been waiting for this for so long.</p><p>No passing out this time, bitch. You better not. </p><p>“Am I going to have to carry you, Hondje?” You simply shook your head in response. “Come on, then. I don’t need the deadweight. We’re almost there.” His raspy baritone snapped you out of your daze and muttered a quick “I’m good” before picking up the pace as fast you could, practically jogging by his side through the narrow hall that would lead you to your destination.</p><p>Now, that sounded like horny irritation and it was incredibly hot, to say the least, and you just absolutely loved hearing that in his voice. He wanted you as much as you wanted him and the bubbling in your chest felt like you had a bunch of small guppies in there, the thought making you giggle a little too loud.</p><p>His long and hurried strides suddenly came to a halt and if it weren’t for his firm grip on your hand, you wouldn’t have fallen on his broad chest and gotten a good whiff of that intoxicating cologne of his. He was wearing that on purpose, right?</p><p>To your defense, the lack of equilibrium was definitely not because you were trying to get classily drunk as you called, which meant wine drunk in your dictionary. He was guilty, of course. Handsomely and unapologetically the reason for your tunnel vision where you could only see him and the tsunami of sensations that eroded anything else that was not caused, done, inspired by him. </p><p>He peered down at you with forced concern, clearly because he didn’t want to have to use the brain between his shoulders but rather be led by the one between his legs. His expression immediately softened and a reluctant chuckle resounded in his chest as you beamed up at him, with your chin resting on his chest in your horny happy state. You had that “I’m so happy I could suck you off right here and now” look on your face but this show had to go down in the privacy of your man’s home…?</p><p>Yeah, YOUR man’s home!</p><p>“I know what you’re trying to do, Hondje.” He breathed out with fake admonishment, shaking his head as he let go of your hand, proceeding to smoothly wrap his arms around your waist. While taking out his keys and unlocking the door to his apartment, boyish glee radiated from his face and the pale blush sprinkled over his cheeks and ears only spurring you further.</p><p>Your small hands held on tightly to the white fabric of his button-down shirt, leaning on him and  pushing every inch of your softness against his body. </p><p>“Hm… Theo… You have no idea what I’m trying to do.” The moment the path before you was clear, you clung onto his collar tightly and shoved him into the apartment with all your force, making him stumble back until he entirely hit the wall at the entrance of his condo. Your bodies collided like two magnets indiscriminately attracted to one another, every ounce of your being practically vibrating as you slammed the door with a back kick of your heel as if you were offended that you actually had to bother to make that action.</p><p>Not the wisest move on your end.</p><p>The impulsive nature of your actions caused a loud smack that made you jolt in surprise and trip, slamming into Theo, knocking the breath out of him while prompting an irresistible rumble in your lover’s chest. This is definitely not how you expected the night to go but seeing him laugh so carefreely made your heart soar to horizons that you never thought you’d reach.</p><p>Excuse yourself, Redbull. You and your bullshit lies. Did wine give you wings? Or was it Theo?</p><p>Well, was it a failed attempt to take the lead? Probably. You know nothing called failure, the man of your dreams was in your arms. Your motto now was : never say never!</p><p>You lowered him to your lips forcefully, his hands settled firmly on your hips to balance himself as he leaned to meet you, allowing you to capture his bottom lip between your teeth and sucking on it aggressively, inciting a marvelous grunt from him. He didn’t necessarily “allow” you to do anything, per se, since you weren’t planning on taking no for an answer.</p><p>With one hand snaking to his nape, lacing through gold streaked chestnut and tugging roughly while your other hand reached for his manhood, hard and begging for your attention. You squeezed generously and Theodorus hissed against your lips, his fingers painfully enveloping your wrists, making you cry out before spinning around and pinning to the wall with his hips.</p><p>Fuck… fuck… He was already so hard and you felt his erection against the thin fabric of your dress as he rolled his hips against you with such diligence and so much worse that his tantalizing demonstrations in the club. He let one of your wrists go, bending slightly but never breaking your kiss to hook his arm under one of your knees and then the other, the spot where you needed him the most meeting his hardness in abrasive delight.</p><p>It was now your turn to let out a mewl as he ground against you, humping you against the wall while his mouth ravaged yours, biting on your lips and claiming dominance as he slid his tongue inside. Your kiss was whiskey, wine and simply pure sin.</p><p>You tried to fight. You really did but just feeling him graze your sensitive spot over and over again had you your body screaming for more and growing weaker by the second. You tried to break the kiss to take a breath, he gnarled a threatening “Breathe through your nose”and silenced you with his lips.</p><p>Breathe him in. Breathing him in was all that you could do. All you wanted to do.</p><p>You were not even out of your clothes, not even on his bed, barely touched by him and your imminent release was not close enough. Threading your fingers through his chestnut locks, you tugged at his hair with all your might, pulling him away from you forcibly before he latched onto your neck hungrily, licking a long wet strip across the column of your neck before nipping at the sensitive spot right under your jaw and sucking hard.</p><p>“Ahhh Theo!” your gasps grew louder as your breath quickened. That was going to leave a mark and it was gonna last for a few days, definitely. Not that you cared or even wanted to cover it. No, no… You wanted to actually flaunt it. Whatever anyone else thought, they can suck it.</p><p>Cause you definitely were planning on doing some sucking.</p><p>His momentum became erratic, his clothed hardness continued to rub against your swelling core, the thin layer of fabric that separated you from him worsening the throbbing. With a sinful snicker, his masterful ministrations persisted as he peppered you with alternating nips and suckles, blowing on each bruised spot ever so gently, sending a pleasurable chill through you.</p><p>You couldn’t help but squeeze him tightly with your thighs, trying to make him stop his vile grinding, momentarily refraining from the attack of love bites on your poor, poor neck.</p><p>“Theo, please… Please… Let’s go to your room.”</p><p>With a breathless scoff, Theodorus licked the line of your jaw to whisper, husky and low. “Since you were good enough to say “please”, I’ll entertain your request.” With a grin, his lips met yours once again in a lingering kiss, a little less urgent but passionate all the same, as he carried you with practiced and precise movements to his bedroom. Good thing he was able to do so blindly because you were not planning on letting go of him.</p><p>You were already addicted to his taste and you still have yet to have more of him… all of him.</p><p>He literally kicked the door of his room open that you almost… almost felt sorry for the poor wooden door that would most probably have an angry dent. But you absolutely didn’t care as you embraced him tightly against you, crashing your lips down on his and biting his lower lip and sucking on it with such bewildering tenacity that he groaned against your lips, his icy eyes flashing open as he had to tear himself away from your grip in order to set you down. </p><p>“Fuck, Hondje… Are you planning to bite my lips off?” he growled against your lips, pulling away from you before you leaned in again, biting the air that separated you and giggling unceremoniously. “So that’s how it’s going to be.” His boyish smile had absolutely no semblance to the intensity that his eyes exuded.</p><p>It was all a disguise and you could see it in the glint of mirth in his hooded orbs, making the rabbits in your stomach hop around hysterically. “You really think this is the time to be funny, hm?” he warned as he literally peeled your legs off him, his hands lingering a moment too long on your silky skin, leaning down to set you on the floor. He then wrapped strong fingers around your wrists, unhooking your arms from his neck. He took two steps back and let his weight fall on the edge of his king bed, sitting with his legs spread wide.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>One word. Just one word and your motor functions decided to fail in this crucial moment. You blinked a few times, standing completely still and feeling your heart fall into the pit of your stomach. Your body was the epitome of your insecurities and the fact that you had to reveal yourself willingly to him was exhilarating and horrifying. Leaning towards the former though. “...What?”</p><p>“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself, Hondje.” He wetted his lips, his demeanour predatory. You told your heart to stop beating so fast, but it would not listen. You weren’t scared but more like… scaroused.</p><p>Never had a man looked at you the way he had… Time to suck it up and get shit moving.</p><p>“It’ll make things easier and faster if you do the same.” you cooed, voice laced with hope and arousal. You couldn’t help but tremble at the thought of seeing him out of those godforsaken clothes that he looked so fine with but you were sure… absolutely and positively certain from the glimpse that you got of his defined chest that he was most probably a god in the guise of a man.</p><p>“I set the rules. Now be a good little pup and do as you’re told.” He leaned forward, rolling his shoulders as he propped his elbows on his knees and joined his hands together. Tilting his head, that was your cue to get the show started. You didn’t bother to weigh in the pros and cons in your head. He was already ravaging you with his eyes and you wanted to see how he would look like once he’s through with you.</p><p>“Hm… is that how it’s going to be, Master Theodorus?” the corner of your lips drawing up seductively as you bent forward, giving him ample view of your cleavage, that you had your lingerie to thank for, while you unclasped the strap of one heel and then the other, kicking them off your feet. It didn’t go unnoticed when he heard Master, how the rise and fall of his chest grew a bit faster while he licked his lips and even bit his lower lip for the briefest of moments.</p><p>Kink Unlocked!</p><p>You were going to give in. Not because he asked you to, but because you wanted to. Sapphire burned into you, your sense of reality was distorted by thoughts of him and the utter sight of him. Entranced by each other, it wasn’t even a possibility to separate you or pull your gaze away.</p><p>You knew very well what you both wanted. Melt into each other’s embrace and become one. And… in other words, fuck like there’s no tomorrow.<br/>
“As you wish, Master. I’ll be your good Honje so tell me. What do you want me to take off first?”</p><p>“Remove the dress. I’ll take care of your rest.” he demanded as he rearranged himself, his own erection clearly making him as antsy as you were.</p><p>Seeing that he was clearly suffering as much as you were, you were definitely even more soaked now and trying to fight not to squirm and rub your legs together. Your cunt needed some sort of attention or else you were going to lose it. The moment he touches you… he would discover how much of a Hondje you truly were for him. Fuck him and his irresisitble… everything.</p><p>Literally. He was a hard-headed bulk of tantalizing muscle that caused your blood to boil and turn into bubbling magma, his calculating gaze boring into you as a Master would to make sure their pet would do as they’re told. The thought alone made your body inconsequentially heat up with an undeniable surge of emotions that you couldn’t pinpoint.</p><p>With a relaxed smile, you pushed down one sleeve to slowly hook your arm out, your touch breezing gently over your skin before you repeated the motion on the other side. </p><p>“There’s no rush, Hondje. The more time you take, the heavier your punishment will be.” The huskiness of his voice was laced with lust and desire, but so much more. Crazed frustration and faux composure. If you didn’t get it, you were gonna get it… bad. You couldn’t afford to stall and suffer for an orgasm. You just wanted to do it, for heaven’s sake. </p><p>You gripped the hem of your dress, pulling it down leisurely so you could wriggle yourself out of it, exposing yourself bit by bit to him. Your chest, waist and hips but sliding it all the way down the smooth length of your thighs. His lips parted to suck in a deep breath when your white strapless bra and matching underwear came into full view. He was clearly straining to remain composed as you were both drawing this out, far more than you both could withstand. </p><p>Once your dress hit the floor, your Master called for you. “Come here, Hondje.”</p><p>Your lower lip prisoner between your teeth, you ambled towards him with an intentional sway in your hips as you were slowly warped into the heat that radiated from him. Extending his arms forward in an inviting gesture to welcome you into his embrace, large hands smacked your behind, fingers splayed over your round cheeks, groping the soft flesh roughly and you yelped as he pulled you further between his legs, your chest on the same level as his head.</p><p>He looked up at you and you didn’t dare look away. Were you dreaming? </p><p>“You’ve been hiding all this from me, Hondje.” He nuzzled his face between your breasts while his hands fondled your behind roughly, his fingers tracing the seams of your lacy white panties and caressing the skin on the back of your thighs, inciting a tingling sensation to spread through you.</p><p>“I haven’t been hiding, Theo. You just never made a move… Ah!” You gasped as he bit the top of your breasts, trailing wet kisses over your chest, he nipped and sucked on your skin mercilessly, cascading whimpers from you as he relentlessly coaxed them out of you like the handle of a music box.</p><p>Every brush of his fingers on your skin, dipping along the valley of your lower back and tracing upstream to unclasp your bra, discarding the garment dismissively.</p><p>Eyes shining brightly, Theodorus snuck a quick glance at you before marveling at the soft mounds before him. He rubbed a soothing hand on your back, a silent gesture of reassurance filled with so much… love? His hands pressed against your frame, urging to get even closer, bringing your breasts right to his mouth.</p><p>“You’re perfect, mijn liefje…” He mumbled with such reverence… which you didn’t expect. He knew more than anyone and could tell what you were thinking without you having to say anything.</p><p>Warm breath hovering over one of your breasts before he extended his tongue, languidly rolling it around the pearly bead before sucking on it fiercely, the dichotomy of his approach coaxing soft sighs as you felt his other hand finding your behind once again, hooking his finger under your lacy whites, dragging them down with the light stroke of his knuckles over every inch of you he could reach before letting the nuisance fall.</p><p>“Theo… Mhm…” you tried to protest in vain.</p><p>Staring up at you with an arrogant smirk, he proceeded to lick around your areola, grazing his teeth against your nipple, chuckling at the sound of your loud hiss as he continued to alternate between soft blows to cool your skin and licks that warmed you. Your body trembled under his gentle displays as he paid the same exact attention to your other breast, leaving a trail of love bites on his way from one to another.</p><p>You placed your hands on his shoulders while you lifted one leg and then the other to straddle him. Your fingers shakily stroked his neck when you noticed him flinching as you touched the spot right under his ear. His breath caught in his throat and if you weren’t so intent on watching his every movement, you wouldn’t have been able to see it.</p><p>Tonight, he was the artist, painting you with marks of unspoken secrets.</p><p>“Verdomme… I don’t even have to touch you to see how wet you are. What a naughty little thing.” He rasped as he let go of your nipple that was held captive in your mouth. About what he said? He wasn’t wrong. Definitely not. You were so damn soaked and his advances didn’t fail to make even more of your arousal pool and drip from your aching core.</p><p>“You’re the reason why I’m so wet, Master.” you groaned in response to his teasing, leaning down to ensnare him however you could, sucking on his thin lips, his tongue or anything you could get her mouth on.</p><p>He tasted so fine, so exquisite, more delicious than aged wine that you loved to a fault, you were so drunk on loving him and craved his yearning and his passion for you. You planned on feasting on him but you knew for a fact that it would be the other way around. Not that you were complaining, you were ecstatic about that fact. </p><p>With his hands fondling your supple cheeks once again, Theo pulled you down on him, the fabric covering his skin only increased your frustration as you began to grind against him and he reciprocated, trying to inch closer to what you both sought. Yet, it was not only pleasure that occupied your mind but… It was not only his body you craved.</p><p>Your freneticism was taking over you, enraged that he was still clothed when you laid completely naked in his lap. You cursed his damn blouse in your head and swore to rip it off him before your fingers managed to fiddle through it and slide the cursed garment away, sinking your nails over his skin as your lips never parted for a second.</p><p>After his display of possession on the dancefloor, the way he moved his body against you, making you feel so vulnerable in front of prying eyes…. You were asking for this to happen… and you were thankful that he took the bait.</p><p>You wanted him to be yours and claim him as such, or claim you, it didn’t really matter. His arms firmly pulled you to him, bestowing open-mouthed kisses down your jaw, along the length of your neck and settling on your collarbone, suckling and biting on it with so much fervour.</p><p>What was he doing to you? This was already so much and you hadn’t even started.</p><p>You arched your back, biting your lower lip to suppress the moan that roused from you was in vain. All your efforts to resist him were naught. You were at his mercy. You didn’t even want it. You wanted to taste his almost wrathful need, unleash all he had locked up deep inside. Only for you to see and feel. Your voice echoed across the room, filling it with loud moans and your heavy breathing.</p><p>If Theo didn’t have a good hold on you, you would have definitely fallen back. Your body was turning to putty, shaking in his embrace, whimpering softly then giggling as his lips found your ribcage. The warmth of his tongue against your chilled skin lit you up inside further, shivers running up and down your spine.</p><p>Always so strategic and meticulous, upon discovering your weak spot, he chuckled devilishly and targeted it single-mindedly and you were already on the verge of losing your mind, already. He discovered how sensitive you were and how easy it was to get you over the edge, or at least, tease you enough to reach greater heights before crumbling as he insidiously pulled you back down.</p><p>You wouldn’t let him have the fun though. You struck your nails deep into the skin of his shoulders, meandering down his back, gracing it with scratches that mostly probably bled. Pride swelled in your chest as you heard low grunts emanating from the depth of his chest. If you were in any other situation, you would’ve been scared but you knew he was going as crazy as you.</p><p>Your breathing quickened as your heart began doing somersaults in your chest, looking down  into ocean eyes, inviting and wicked, already submitting to her will and forceful ways. His hips never ceased their movement, grinding on you mercilessly, feeling the cock rub against your drenched folds. Your hands cradled the handsome visage that you had come to love while your fingers traced over his sharp jaw to the sensitive skin behind his ear.</p><p>As his tongue expertly slid down the column of your neck, whines and moans unintentionally escaped from your puffy and reddened lips. He groaned against your skin with each beautiful sound you made and whined as you kissed him under his ear, feeling him shudder beneath you and his motions becoming less coordinated.</p><p>“Y/N…” You… You were able to make him weak and hear him call out your name with such unbridled need.</p><p>More... More… </p><p>You needed so much more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Strings That Bind Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no point in thinking or in trying to process any of the thoughts in your head. Theo was under you and the heavens knew that you were under some spellbinding curse (or blessing) and nobody could break it until you got what you wanted. All of him.</p><p>Completely driven and overwhelmed by your lust, you could only feel and all your senses screamed for him, intoxicated by his mere presence, to lay your eyes on him, taste him, touch him, smell him, listen to him as he would make you into the most beautiful masterpiece. You pushed his shoulders down until his back hit the mattress, kissing his lips softly.</p><p>“Master… I’d like to give you a treat. If you’ll allow me, please.” you cooed beseechingly, seeing him swallow hard and the tips of his ear turning into the lightest shade of pink. He probably wasn’t expecting you to be so... bold, to say the least. </p><p> Taking that as his response, you rubbed your nose against his, grinning widely. “Thank you, Master.”</p><p>Assuming a crawling position, the bed shook beneath you as you straddled his chest, moving your body forward until his head was cradled between your knees. You looked down at him, your eyes shimmering with anticipation and his own mirrored the same. </p><p>“It turns out my Hondje wants a treat of her own before she gives me mine?” He taunted,  lifting his index, rolling the pad of his finger on your swollen clit before you swatted his hand away with a sharp smack.</p><p>“I’m not a selfish ass like you.” you bit back as you switched the position of your body, angling it towards his own and laying your palms on his chest. “See? You better give your Hondje the credit she deserves.”</p><p>“Touché. I’m rather enjoying the close view of your ass right now.” you chuckled as he gave you a long lick between your folds, catching you off guard, blessing you with longing strokes on your butt while he began his quest to pepper your inner thighs with kisses and obviously, more marks. He was such a biter and you were definitely not surprised.  “Since you’re so thoughtful, baby. I’m not going to start until you do.”</p><p>You almost fell face first onto his crotch but you held yourself up with a firm push on his abs… God you wanted to lick them so much but… nothing could stop you from doing just that. You were going to lick them. Fumbling to unbuckle his belt and open his zipper, you tasted the saltiness of sweat coating his skin, feeling the muscles clenching under the wetness of your tongue as you traced the V line, leading down to where he needed you the most and where you wanted to be. You hooked your fingers into his pants and boxers, sliding them down his hips.</p><p>“Oh God... you’re big….” Your innocent remark of surprise escaped you unwillingly as his throbbing erection sprung free, his tip an angry shade of red. You unconsciously thumbed at the tip, forcing his slit to spill more of pre-cum and he hissed loudly and bit down on your inner thigh making you do the same. His back arched slightly at your sudden touch before letting out an arrogant chuckle.</p><p>“Is that so, Hondje? I had no idea.”</p><p>Fucking hell… how were you supposed to shove that in your mouth? You honestly didn’t say that to stroke the man’s ego. He definitely didn’t need it. He had the assets to match his big dick energy vibe and there was no shame or harm in admitting. Maybe? Still, you freaking said it because it was true and you were going to have some trouble swallowing it whole but you would challenge the whole world before you gave up on making this man tremble under your touch.</p><p>“Come on, Hondje. You’re gonna keep staring at it?” His hands stroke the back of your thigh, pushing your cheeks apart to get an intimate view of everything you had to offer him. You felt so exposed… but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You squealed as he smacked one of your cheeks sharply, your whole body rocking forward with the force of it.</p><p>“Suck my dick, baby and you’ll get what you want.” Lifting himself lightly, he trailed kisses up your inner thigh and murmured, husky and low. “I want to taste you...”</p><p>Your legs quivered around Theo’s head and you obeyed his demands. You lowered your hips down to his mouth where your own lips were met with his own. He tongued you voraciously, paying attention to each part that you had to offer. Sucked your drenched folds intently and sliding his tongue between them in an oscillating motion, your hips thrusting against his face of their own accord as his tongue swivelled over the peak of your cunt.</p><p>Your Master was giving you so much attention and you couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing him. Was it a challenge on who could make the other come first? Probably. With a soft lick over his slit, tasting the precum that dribbled along his shaft, your tongue languidly brushed under the head before you swirled it around the tip of his cock, kissing it softly. Your lips quirked into a smile as you began to suck on the head softly, the relentless circling of your tongue around him not ceasing until you drove him deeper into her mouth.</p><p>You wanted to scream “Yes! Theo! Right there! More!” but your cries were muffled moans against his cock, stimulating him further with a vibration that made him switch inside the warm cavern of your mouth. He was applying more pressure to the sensitive nub, flattening his tongue on it, before flicking it teasingly again and again and then plunging it deep inside you, mimicking the motions of what he would do to you… soon. While he did so, you revelled in the taste, humming deep in your throat and moaning and the magnificent… oh, the glorious sounds emanating from him, fuelling your own impending release.</p><p>As he rubbed small circles on your clit so eagerly, you stopped rocking against his mouth, your insides clenched around his tongue as he slowly moved the warm muscle in and out of you, well aware of the climax that came crashing down on you, tasting you right through it while you squeezed his head tightly between your spasming legs. As you tried to calm down from your release, your lover decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Theo thrust his hips into your mouth with resounding groan, he reached the back of your  throat and you immediately choked, the fullness of his girth almost too much to bear. You began bobbing your head up and down his length, encompassing him with the warmth of your mouth, wrapping lithe fingers around his base to stimulate him where you couldn’t reach.</p><p>You tried to suck harder on him until he found his release, his seed spurting down your throat in hot gushes that you swallowed, not letting a drop of it fall from your lips. You choked lightly but continued to bob your head as he fucked your mouth, a series of moans tumbling from his lips as you helped him ride the wave of his climax, sucking on his tip before letting his dick fall limp on his thigh.</p><p>Giving him a small kiss on his hip, you fell to your side, gasping for breath. “Fuck… that wasn’t so bad, Hondje.” He meant “it was mindblowing!” obviously and you couldn’t help but agree with your Master’s words. You both laughed as you laid there for a few silent moments, the sound of your breathing was the only thing that filled the room. Propping himself on his elbows, he cast a wicked grin at you as he sat up and you returned it with a sultry one of your own.</p><p>Licking your slick from his lips, a look of triumph in his eyes and a semblance of boyish wickedness washed over his face momentarily as you smiled at him, as he stepped off of the bed. You mirrored his same actions and opened your mouth wide, showing him that you swallowed every drop of his desire that he stuffed your mouth with. </p><p>“Good girl.” Those two words of praise filled you with childlike giddiness.</p><p>You bit your lip to keep you from gasping and even worse, drooling. The anticipation in you skyrocketing almost instantly at the sight before you. Theodorus had stripped off his pants and was now sitting on his knees before you, his hand stroking his shaft as his eyes lingered on you, traveling from your head to your toes.</p><p> He licked his lower lip, his throat bobbing as a shit-eating grin made an appearance on that handsome face of his. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead while his cheeks burned hot, a light shade of crimson adorning his handsome visage.</p><p>“I’m not going to touch you before you show me what dirty things go through that head of yours. I want to know how to make my Hondje feel good.” With a smouldering and sadistic gaze, riling a mixture of bewildering emotions in you, ranging from arousal to deadly embarrassment, he chuckled before inquiring. “Have you touched yourself thinking about me pumping my big cock, fucking my fist at the thought of you, baby?”</p><p>Your eyes looked everywhere but at him, embarrassed to admit that you pleasured yourself to the thought of him but he was able to know every single thing that crossed your mind.</p><p>“So naughty.” he chuckled. “I’m gonna have to teach you some manners, some other time. But for now, show me how you touch yourself.”</p><p>You shakily pushed your body back to the cushions at the top of his bed, laying completely bare with your legs spread wide open, a spectacle for his pleasure as he was your own.  Your legs threatened to kiss with the intense need to rub them against each other as your eyes scanned the handsome being before you, the erratic rise and fall of his chest as he pumped his length, fast and slow.</p><p>You opened your mouth slightly, trailing your tongue across your curved lips, breathing out loud enough for him to hear the quick pants that matched the movement of your heaving chest. "I dreamt of your lips... your fingers touching me…in different places…”</p><p>Arching your back, you let your hands travel from your shoulders down to your breasts, circling your fingers around your sensitive peaks, letting Theo watch them as they beaded. “Here." With a light pinch, a quiet yelp escaped your lips before you giggled, your voice growing huskier by the second.</p><p>Your eyes widened as Theo stopped pleasuring himself and sauntered towards you, lifting your foot to his mouth and began kissing his way up to your ankle and across your thigh. “I didn’t ask you to stop now, did I? Keep going. You’re not stopping until I tell you to.”</p><p>His teasing was too distracting, your breath hitching as he sucked on the back of your knee, as he lowered himself onto the mattress that meekly creaked under the shift of his weight. His eyes never left yours, narrowing on you while you both fell into an insufferable plight of denial. You lifted an index to her mouth, sucking on its tip softly before bringing it back to your breasts, repeating your previous motions, gaze still locked with his. "Your tongue... tasting me… Just like it did… Before..."</p><p>“I keep thinking about how it would be like to… ah… wake up to you… rubbing against me.” You continued, racking your brain to even form proper intelligible words and give your Master what he wanted. As he marked your body with marks of his love, each one of a sign of his claim on you, that he owned you. With every word you managed to utter, his resounding grunt was the only confirmation you had as he coaxed more of your lustful ruminations.</p><p>As one hand traced the curve of your waist, you let your wet finger trail between your breasts, over your stomach and around your navel, your muscles dipping in reaction to your own tantalizing touch as you neared your lower abdomen, a gasp mixed with a whine falling from your lips. “You’d use your… fingers to get me…to get me… wet.”</p><p>Lowering himself onto his elbow, he examined you thoroughly as your hands reached between your legs, stretching your folds open, allowing him to see the source of the honey that dripped from you. While he lost himself in his contemplation, a vile smirk adorned his face as his index slid between the petals of your exposed core. Just seeing him look at you like that, so devilish and between your legs… you were in heaven, even as he made you sink in pure sin.</p><p>“Someone’s greedy...” he stated derisively, being the taunting Master that he was.</p><p>“Yes, Master…” You moaned loudly as he thrust two fingers inside of you and curled them ruthlessly, your walls clenching around him, seeking more of the fullness that you craved.  He clicked  his tongue as he saw your jaw drop open and you helplessly attempted to rock your hips against his hand.</p><p>“Keep talking and maybe... just maybe… I’ll give you another treat.”</p><p>Theodorus licked droplets of sweetness that fell from your folds, his warm breath fanning over your core, tickling you in the most pleasant way but driving you absolutely nuts. He watched you intently as you fucked yourself with his fingers, before his eyes. He knew that you wanted his tongue inside you and flicking your clit like he just had. But he was gonna make you work for it.</p><p>With every conscientious motion, marking you seemed to be the only thought that was driving him, along with making you absolutely batshit crazy with need as his lips found their new rightful place on your inner thigh where he brushed his nose against the plump flesh, exploiting your weakness as your legs quivered from the lightest touch.</p><p>You wanted it, you needed it. A validation to the culmination of what transpired between you and the strings that bound you. You wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>The amount of times you dreamed of being teased by him… it was such a Theo thing to do and he was cruel, dominant and so damn talented with his fingers and tongue… You wondered how good he would be with his dick. The dick that you had the pleasure of getting intimately acquainted with as he shoved it deep down your throat. </p><p>You began panting, the rhythm of your whines matching the cadence in which he pummelled his long digits inside you and curled them, oh so cruelly. “See, Theo… Master! This is exactly what I do at night… when… I’m alone… fantasizing about your hard… thick cock inside me… Mhmm…Fuck… Fuck… FUCK!”</p><p>It was unlike anything you’d ever felt before and you were already reeling from the insurmountable heights that your desire for him had reached. His eyes were voracious and your body trembled from the eminent danger that you craved and was begging for.</p><p>“Theodorus…” He slowed down at the sound of his name spilling from your lips so beautifully, locking those ocean orbs with yours. “I want to see how much you can take… Are you really ready for me, Hondje?... Tell me. What is it that you want?”</p><p>You couldn’t mask your irritation from the teasing but was glad to finally hear him voice his yearning through that rough huskiness of his. Something that you wanted to see more of. You choked on a gasp as he inserted a third finger inside you, curling them once again with dispassionate resolve that had you questioning how much control you had over yourself.</p><p>The answer was… none. You could see his Adam's apple bobbing while you admired his godlike and satanic physique. His eyes didn’t leave yours for a moment though, those lips of his curled in a wicked smile that made you want to slap him and devour him too. You could only breath out a meek “I want you” before he pulled out his fingers from you, making you grieve from the deplorable emptiness that he dared to assault you with before shoved his tongue deep inside you, drinking in all the wetness that he was so culpable of.</p><p>Spreading your legs even wider for him, his bed creaked as he shifted across it, finally finding his place between your legs… where you both wanted him to be. Hovering above you with one arm propped on one side of your body, you relish the thought of feeling his weight encumbering you and joining your bodies together. “Tell me, baby. Are you ready for me?”</p><p>How was he capable of being so indisputably irresistible?</p><p>His lips were slick with your moisture and his visage adorned with a famished gaze, you couldn’t help but squirm and feel a current of electricity making your skin tingle with sparks like the crackling of a firecracker. You whimpered as he held his length, laying heavy in his hand and angling it to glide between your lips, tearing the cry from the depth of your throat, the friction clearly insufficient and his main goal was to make you lose your mind. And he succeeded in doing so.</p><p>“What is it that you want, baby? Use that pretty mouth that sucked my cock so well…” honeyed words fell from his sweet lips, stirring you deep down and making you snap. His chest heaving with silent pants, the gentle tint of crimson dusting his cheeks and the beads of sweat pearling and meandering down his chiseled jaw propelled you into an unhinged state that you never found yourself in before.</p><p>“I want you, Theo… Fill me up, split me open… “ You were completely delirious and your brain and mouth weren’t connected, so you just kept rambling, continuing with an exasperated giggle and your fingers were digging in the skin of his shoulders, slashing down until your nails marked the length of his back. “Fuck, Theo… I couldn’t even fit half of you in my mouth and I was practically choking as I tried to fit as much of you as I could in my pretty little mouth… Do whatever you want me to me… Fucking hell… Theodorus… I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Shush. Down, girl. I heard you loud and clear. But did I give you permission to use your claws?” his reprimanding tone made you whine in frustration, shaking your head in response to his question. You wanted him inside you too much and he was just going to prolong the torture. Which would make the pleasure even more worth it. You wanted him to fill the emptiness inside you and he fully intended to do that.  “You want my cock inside you that badly, baby?”</p><p>Involuntarily, your hips began to jerk upward, seeking any contact, friction, touch from Theodorus that would help alleviate the ache that was burning and throbbing in your core. Pulling away from you, he smiled down at your trembling figure, distancing his body from yours even further while he allowed his fingers to travel around the curves of your body, your hips and the bumps of your stomach, the contour of your small perky mounds and the small beads that called for him. Only from feather-light touches and you were panting, needy and frustrated. "Patience is clearly not one of your virtues…. Neither is it mine.”</p><p>He chuckled derisively as his hands settled on the flesh of your hips, gripping you so tightly, you were certain that he had bruised you. “You’ve been so good before now… So , I’ll give you what you want, baby. Turn around.”</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, you shifted yourself onto your knees and elbows, arching your back so you could give him a good view of your behind. A pained cry ripped from your throat as he struck your behind with sheer force. </p><p>“AH!... Hah… What did I do, Theo!?”</p><p>“Did I tell you to stop talking?” Another hard slap and a whimper from you.</p><p>“No, Theo!! No… I’ll keep talking… I… I pr-promise.”</p><p>He hummed disapprovingly under his breath while his hands brushed over your reddening skin with longing strokes. “What did you call me just now?” </p><p>Another hard strike, the tears pooling in the corner of your eyes from the foreign feeling of pleasure that he aroused in you through the pain. “Master!... I want you, Master!” You wiggled your hips and pushed your chest down so your ass was even higher, a deep arch forming in your back. “I want your cock inside me… Please”</p><p>His fingers were now stroking your folds and you felt him looming over you, painfully nipping you from the length of your vertebrae, from your tailbone to your nape. His slickness of his chest pressed against your back while he breathed hard down your neck, sucking on the junction between your nape, biting your skin aggressively before letting it go.</p><p>“Say that again, baby.” you yelped loudly, tears trickling down your cheeks as he slapped you between your legs, your nerves feeling completely shot as you had never thought you’d experience such delicious pain. Was he turning you into a masochist? It felt so good but you heaved, breathless as you suddenly felt his nose brush against your cheek and murmuring huskily under his breath. “You’re driving me crazy, Y/N… Absolutely crazy for you.”</p><p>You turned your head to the side and your lips connected, tongues tied in a dance full of passion and a love you didn't dare express. Yet. His hands traveled from your ankles, slowly caressing and trailing up the length of your legs, his touch lingering on your inner thighs. You trembled and whined in your kiss, your legs quivering and parting widely as the tip of cock slid between your folds, teasing your sensitive bundle of nerves, teasing your entrance. Your body was obedient to his will, just as you were, submitting yourself to your lust and love for him.</p><p>With an animalistic growl, he thrust into you as you welcome him fully, feeling the burning stretch of your core just to accommodate his size and his length. It hurt but it hurt so good, you mewled and broke your kiss, looking at him pleadingly as he rocked his hips back, almost completely out of you before entering you again, his pace excruciatingly slow as you revelled in the emptiness that he just filled.</p><p>“You’re going to cry, baby? You’ve been begging me to fuck you all night long and now you’re sobbing at how big I am.” Sapphires gleaming with frenzied passion, he pushed his cock deeper inside you, sheathing himself fully in your wetness and groaning loudly in your ear. “You’re so fucking tight for me…” </p><p>His cock pulsed as he began ramming into you, erratically splitting and forging your insides with it, his motions almost wild as the slow-burn of heat escalated from your stomach, the coil that you knew too well from all those times you’ve imagined him beating into your cunt.</p><p>“Let me hear you cry for me, Hondje.”You gripped the sheets under you so hard, the sheer power he plowed you with would be enough to have you screaming, a mix of pleasure and subtle agony washing over you. You were afraid you were going to pass out from the influx of assaulting sensation that came crashing down on you and missed out on the best night of your life.</p><p>“Yes… Yes… Theo.. Master… Fuck me, please...” You keened helplessly, the pleasure creeped through the rest of your body like a shock into your blood, a rush of adrenaline and serotonin overdosing your mind, body and soul,  propelling you into an eventual spiral that would soon hit you, the eminent pulsing of your core announcing it.</p><p>“Fuck, Hondje… You feel so good… Keep milking me like that.” He filled you up to the brink, your core almost ached as he pummeled you mercilessly, a bulge in your stomach forming  every time he thrust in and out of you. His panting, resounding and heavy, only made you burn hotter for him. All the teasing made him into the man he was now and you thought that he couldn't love him more… But seeing him completely unhinged for you, you never dream of it. </p><p>“Come on, baby… You’re driving me crazy...” He grunted as he smacked a hand on your behind as he pulled out of you, then pumped back in you. Your legs quaked almost violently and your hips undulated rapidly to meet his onslaught, the knot that was building in your core finally snapped.</p><p>The hard waves of pleasure crashing down on you in heaps, your cunt clenching hard on him as every part of you quivered beneath him. As you came undone and your body seemingly grew limp when your lover wound an arm around your waist and his hand now pressed against your throat, hoisting you up in his lap, panting over your neck.</p><p>“Can’t take my dick anymore? It’s too much?” He fiercely hammered you, his groans turning into disconnected moans of your name, his hold on your neck growing tighter as he chased his climax. “Too bad… I’m not done yet.”</p><p>He was so close and you could feel his cock twitch inside you. His motions flurried as he slid you all the way down to his base, the sounds of your skins slapping against each other only driving him even more wild, your body bouncing against him with ease as he dug himself deeper and deeper inside of you.</p><p>His groans grew rougher as you rolled your hips back and forth, and he moaned loudly, as he continued to thrust in and out of you, his body shuddering violently under you, painting your walls white with his essence as he poured all his desire in you. He filled you up so well and he remained inside you, allowing you to go lax with him as your support.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against the back of your nape, peppering you with soft and lazy kisses when he wasn’t trying to regain his composure and catch his breath. You could hear him still heaving as he had yet to descend from the height of his climax.</p><p>“Did I hurt you, babe?” He mumbled against your shoulder, gruff and breathless, rubbing his hand gently on your throat. He was borderline about to choke you but thankfully, he didn’t. Kind of. Hearing a hint of fear in his voice made your heart clench with happiness. He needed some sort of reassurance to calm him after losing control to his carnal desires and instincts. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn’t find your voice, especially after he had fucked your soul and voice out of you.</p><p>You simply shook your head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, resting your head back on his shoulder. He exhaled in relief, as if he hadn’t been able to breathe properly without making sure he was okay. This Theo… this is the man you were in love with. It felt so good as he stayed inside you, still connected even after he was done fucking you to tears. Releasing you from his hold, he kissed your shoulders, the nature of his kisses more gentle and with a softness that he did show you before now.</p><p>“Lay on your back, babe and spread your legs for me.”</p><p>You did exactly as you were told, displaying yourself completely to your lover as viscous trails of your mixed  desire dribbled out of your center.  Drawing a long strip with his fingers through your core, he brought it to your lips. “Open up… Don’t make me repeat myself. Tell me how good we taste.” </p><p>You opened your mouth and licked the length of his fingers, tasting the bittersweet saltiness of your mixed essence before you grabbed his wrist, pushed his digits even deeper into your mouth, which earned you a wider grin from your man.</p><p>“So greedy… Suck. Imagine if it was my dick fucking your mouth right now.” Opening your mouth wider, Theo watched as you greedily lap your tongue around his fingers so hungrily but with a latent sense of exhaustion, sucking off every bit of you that covered him. Your bold actions made your core tighten and ache, the fierceness in his eyes was electrifying, even after all he had done to you. But even more than thought, Theo seemed to be brimming with pride.</p><p>Collapsing next to you, he placed a hand on your hip, urging you to lie on your side so he could look at you. He seemed so different. That softness in his gaze and the small quirk of his lips that exuded nothing but pure bliss. Unusual… and it did things to your heart that you were not sure you would be able to handle. You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying, your chest tightening in the most bittersweet way possible. You couldn’t believe that any of this actually happened.</p><p>Trying to distract yourself from the rush of emotions, it was time to let yourself explore him a little bit more, reveling in the afterglow of your fuck… lovemaking. His fingers found home in the lock of your hair, threaded through them softly, brushing the loose strands that were sticking to your face while your fingers ambled deftly from his abdomen, seeing his muscles clenching under your smooth touch, reaching his pectorals before resting on his shoulders.</p><p>“You still want more, mijn liefje?” He smirked lazily, an expression of absolute contentment painted on his features.</p><p>With a weak shake of your head, you leaned closer until your tired breath mingled, whispering against his lips. “I just want you, Theodorus.”</p><p>Before your lips finally met, he uttered a response that you couldn’t even hear yet he silenced you with a tender kiss that slowly grew passionate but remained slow, not giving you the chance to protest and make him say it again. He nipped at your swollen lips and licked his way past them, exploring the love you were so willing to give and in that moment, you were certain that he was there to take it all. And much more.</p><p>Breaking the kiss for only a short moment, he spread the slickness of your kiss over your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb before pressing down on it gently, your lips parted and eyes wanton with need for his affection. <br/>“You already have me.” he mumbled against your lips with a smile before kissing you once again.</p><p>With a smile so sweet… a smile that maple syrup couldn’t even rival, even if it tried. It would spoil you, turn you completely rotten, straight to your core.</p><p>It would be all worth it.</p><p>Epilogue:<br/>Standing in all his naked glory, Theo has just stepped in the bathroom where he had left you. Was he the perfect lover or what? He went to change the sheets of his bed while you soaked in his bathtub, relaxed and cleaned up after he made you delirious with lust.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll fit, Theo.”</p><p>He gave you a huge grin, extremely suggestive and had you blushing even though he had just plowed you into the mattress. “Damn, Hondje. Still hungry?”</p><p>You giggled and moved to one corner of the bathtub, hugging your knees to your chest. “Maybe...”</p><p>“Well, Hondje... “ He stepped into the tub and lowered himself, smirking at you as he sank his body in the water. “I hope you’re not going to regret those words after your bath. I already did quite a number on you.”</p><p>You gulped and bit your lip. Wait, your cunt was already well-pounded and you knew that your insides had just been so un-delicately and ruthlessly forged to fit him. Almost every part of your skin had been decorated with love bites and you were certain that this was just the beginning of his quest to paint you as he pleased. You squirmed just thinking about going at it again, excitement and trepidation ghosting your face.</p><p>He chuckled as he could clearly read you like an open book. With a come-hither bend of his index, you made your way to him, straddling his hips as the water swooshed around you. He raised an arch brow as your small hand found his cock, stroking him over and over again.</p><p>He didn’t question you, simply keeping his hooded eyes on yours, curious to see what you were planning to do. Once he hardened enough, he angled his tip to your entrance and let yourself sink down on him, a low moan reverberating deep in your chest while he breathed out sharply, the warm of your cunt enveloping him so deliciously.</p><p>You wound your arm around his neck, placing your ear to his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. “Let’s stay like this. Please.”</p><p>“Didn’t take you for a cockwarmer, baby.” he tried to sound abrasive as he usually did but his deep voice was laced with the affection that you yearned for.</p><p> “I’d do anything for some good dick, Theo.” you quipped.</p><p>“Oh, so now I’m just some good dick, Hondje?” his affronted tone was warm and you could definitely hear the smile in it. </p><p>“No” you pouted, nuzzling your face against his neck, inhaling his scent and kissing his weak spot right under his ear. “I just want to be close to you. I don’t want this to end…”</p><p>Holding you tighter, a loud exhale left him, lifting one of your hands to kiss your knuckles before placing it over his heart. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not gonna go anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>